


The Scent of a Woman

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Series: Here Comes the Rain Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-07
Updated: 1999-05-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This story is a sequel toHere Comes the Rain Again.





	The Scent of a Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The Scent of a Woman

My disclaimer: The characterizations of Benton Fraser, Ray Vecchio, Diefenbaker, and the rest of the dueSouth gang belong entirely to the minds that created them. Yadda, yadda, yadda. Enjoy! 

# THE SCENT OF A WOMAN

By Patti Cherry  
Due South Fiction  
Part 2/?  
Rated "G" 

The snow fell heavily over the city early Saturday morning; forcing traffic to a crawl. The pedestrians brave enough to face the elements gingerly picked their way, heads bent down against the sting of the icy mix. The forecast had called for four to six inches, but had recently been updated to six inches and more. For most people of the city of Chicago, this meant to brace yourself and expect the worse. A cold front was moving in from Canada which would cause the temperatures to plummet. 

Grocery stores and small neighborhood markets would see a surge in business as people rushed to stock up on milk, bread, and other perishables. The department and hardware stores would also benefit from Mother Nature's temper, selling out their stock of ice melting pellets, sand, and rock salt. The neighborhood children would soon be knocking on doors, offering to shovel walks for a price. Later, they would meet over in the park, sledding down Bowman's Hill, then trudging back up for another go at it. The adults watching, would shake their heads in wonder at the stamina of the young, thinking back to a time when they, too, climbed the same hill, dragging a sled behind. 

It was a quarter to eight as Constable Benton Fraser made his way down the street. Several feet behind him, his wolf, Diefenbaker, followed at a slower pace. They were on their way to Peterman's Deli, not to stock up on supplies, but to offer an apology to the owner and make restitution for Diefenbaker's criminal act earlier that morning. It was Fraser's earnest hope that Sophie Peterman wouldn't press charges against Dief. The thought of dealing with the animal control officers again made him extremely nervous. 

Fraser glanced back at Dief, who was walking dejectedly behind him. "Do you think you could walk a little faster? I'd like to get this over with sometime today. You know, if you hadn't stolen the bagels, you could be playing with the children right this minute. You've no one to blame but yourself." Dief let out a barely audible groan. Fraser had not let up on him since Ray dropped them off at home over an hour ago. The Mountie had a penchant for being rather longwinded sometimes. Dief considered the continuous lecture to be part of the punishment Fraser had placed on him. He hoped the diatribe wouldn't last much longer. 

"Well, we're here. Now, remember, you're here to beg for forgiveness, not for treats. And you had better be sincere. I'll know if you're not." With that, Fraser knocked sharply on the door to the Deli. In a few moments, the shade was drawn back and they could see a small portion of Mrs. Peterman's face peering out at them. She disengaged the lock and opened the door, ushering both of them inside with a wave of her hand. The door slammed shut, the lock was once more in place, and Sophie Peterman turned to face her visitors. 

She was a small, frail woman in her seventies. She and her husband, George, had run the store together for more than forty years. George had passed away three years ago, leaving Sophie to manage alone. They had not been blessed with children and Sophie was the last of her family still living. She was so glad that she had taken the Mountie's advice and hired Jim Thorpe to help her manage the Deli. Jim was a wonderful young man. He had a young daughter, Lizzie, whom he was raising on his own. 

Jim had very nearly gotten himself into serious trouble with the law. If it hadn't been for Constable Fraser and his partner, Detective Ray Vecchio, he would have lost the one thing in this world that he cherished; his daughter, Lizzie. Fraser recognized a common need between Sophie and Jim and brought the two together. It turned out to be not only a business relationship, but a personal one as well. Sophie thought of Jim and Lizzie as her own, and father and daughter felt likewise. 

"Good morning Mrs. Peterman." 

"Good morning to you Fraser. And Diefenbaker, how are you today? It's just awful out there, isn't it, boys? Let me get you some nice hot coffee." 

"No thank you, ma'am. I wanted to inform you on the progress of my investigation into the stolen bagels." 

Just then Jim Thorpe came striding into the room. He had just finished unpacking that morning's delivery and disposing of the ruined bagels. He rubbed his hands briskly together as he headed towards the coffee machine. As he fixed himself a cup, he glanced over at Fraser and Mrs. P. 

"Did you catch him?" 

"Yes, Jim, I did." 

"So who was it? Someone from the neighborhood? Kids? That weird guy over on Fifth?" 

Fraser looked back and forth between Jim and Mrs. Peterman, pausing for a moment before delivering the news. "Actually.......it was..........and I'm terribly sorry to say.....what I mean is....he's vowed never to steal again. And, of course, you will be fully compensated for the loss, Mrs. Peterman." Sophie Peterman and Jim exchanged glances, then stared back at the Mountie waiting for him to continue. Fraser took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, then continued. "The thief is..........Diefenbaker." 

Dief whined loudly, then sat . His head moved left to right as he waited for their reaction to the news that it had been him who had stolen the bagels. He really liked Mrs. P. She always had a kind word for the people she met, and Dief had never seen her get angry. She carried treats in her apron pocket to give out to the children when they came into the store. As the full realization of his crime settled over him, Dief suddenly understood his betrayal of this wonderful woman. He got to his feet and padded over to Mrs. P, nudging her hand gently with his nose. 

He detected her scent immediately; that special smell that was hers alone. Lately, the sweet musky odor had been tinged with a slight sour smell. Today, it was even more prevalent. Dief sighed loudly and snorted. He would miss her when she was gone. Mrs. Peterman placed her hand lovingly on top of the wolf's head and began to scratch behind his ear. "Diefenbaker. I should have guessed." 

"I'm terribly sorry for his behavior. I can't imagine what got into him. Of course, he has been running around with some strays in the area again. Now whether or not this has anything to do with his recent descent into criminal activity...well, that makes no difference. There is no excuse for stealing." 

" It's all right. I'm sure he meant no harm." 

"Yea, Fraser. You're always getting on his back. You sure you feed him?" 

"Yes, of course he gets fed. And he eats quite well." 

"So why is he always scrounging around for food?" 

Mrs. Peterman smiled at the Mountie. "Well, it's done and over with. All is forgiven. Right, Diefenbaker?" Dief licked Mrs. P's hand in gratitude. She sneaked her hand inside of her apron pocket and pulled out a chocolate cookie, then quickly offered it to him. Dief wasted no time in gulping down the treat. He raised his eyes to Fraser and inwardly gave a sigh of relief. Fraser hadn't noticed. 

"I'd like to pay for the damages." 

"No, don't worry about it Fraser. It didn't amount to all that much." 

"But I must insist, Mrs. Peterman. If he isn't made to pay, he may not learn the error of his ways." 

Jim stared in astonishment at Fraser. 

"You're gonna make the wolf pay? With what?" 

"He has funds of his own. It will be deducted from his account first thing Monday morning. In the meantime, I will be lending him the necessary amount." 

"Jim, take Constable Fraser in the back room and the two of you work it out. I have to open up now. We should be busy today with all this snow." 

As Fraser and Jim made their way to the back office, Dief and Mrs. Peterman exchanged knowing looks. She gave a deep sigh, then proceeded to unlock the door. She stood gazing out at the snow covered street, deep in thought of a time long gone. Dief once more felt a stab of sorrow for the loss of this woman. "It won't be much longer, will it, Diefenbaker?" Her words were spoken softly. She turned away from the window and gave him a sad smile. "I'll miss you." She reached into her pocket once again and fed him another cookie. This time, instead of swallowing it whole, Dief chewed slowly, savoring every bite. A few minutes later, the first customer of a very busy day entered. The young woman brushed the snow off of herself, trying not to make too much of a mess on the floor. 

"Don't worry about the floor, honey. Come in and get warm. Can I get you some coffee?" 

"Oh, no thank you. My God, it's terrible out there." 

Dief sat up straight as he recognized the woman. It was the lady with the light hair. He and Fraser had helped her move into her apartment. Dief stared hard at her. He was mesmerized by her hair. Not only did she have the light hair he had only discovered upon coming to Chicago, but her scent was special. It was slightly spicy with a very faint woodsy smell. Fraser's scent was very similar. And the other night, when the two of them had been together, Dief had noticed how well the two had blended. So unlike the dark haired one. Her scent had troubled Dief right from the beginning. Slightly smoky and dense, it had overpowered Fraser's smell almost completely. 

"Thank you kindly, Jim. And if there is any more I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask." 

"Just keep the wolf fed." 

"Will do." 

Fraser shook hands with Jim, then began walking to the front of the store. He stopped suddenly in his tracks, a blank expression on his face. He had seen Ms. Spenser conducting business with Mrs. Peterman. He took another step forward, his arm brushing against a display of Cheese Curls. Several bags fell to the floor. "Oh dear." Fraser hastily picked the bags up and attempted to put them back. He bumped into the shelf holding packaged doughnuts, knocking the entire display over. 

"Need help?" 

Jo Spenser knelt next to him and began stacking the boxes of doughnuts one on top of the other. She smiled warmly at him, her green eyes twinkling. They both reached out at the same time for the remaining box. Their hands touched briefly. Ben felt a sudden warmth begin to spread through his body originating from the point of contact. He quickly grabbed the box and replaced it, along with the others on the shelf. He stood, held out his hand, and pulled her gently to her feet. 

"Thank you kindly, Ms. Spenser." 

"I thought we got that cleared up last night, Fraser. Call me Jo." 

"Will there be anything else, dear?" 

Jo turned towards the counter, finished placing her order for lunch meats, then gathered together the rest of the supplies she needed. Fraser used this opportunity to study the woman intently. She was wearing her hair pinned loosely on top of her head today. Several long strands had escaped, curling gently around her face. Ben found himself wondering what it would be like to pull each pin slowly from its place and have her glorious hair cascade down over his hands. At that moment, Jo turned and smiled slightly at him. He could feel his face getting warm. He lowered his head, clasped his hands behind him and glanced over at Diefenbaker. The wolf was lost in his own thoughts, as he stared intently at the woman. "Diefenbaker. Mind your manners." Dief looked up at Fraser, then resumed his position, his fascination with Ms. Spenser obvious to all. 

The door to the Deli blew open, bringing with it a blast of cold air and several customers. As they stomped their feet and brushed off snow, Mrs. Peterman finished bagging Jo's order. Fraser picked up the bag and strode towards the door, turned and waited for Jo and Diefenbaker to follow. "I can get that, Fraser." Jo reached out her hand for the bag, but Benton shook his head and indicated with his free hand for her to exit the store. "You don't have to carry my bag. Really." 

"Honey, don't even try to argue with him. It's a Canadian thing." Mrs. Peterman smiled at the three of them and waved good-bye. She then focused her attention on her next customer. 

The people of Chicago had been correct. The storm had once more been updated; this time to near blizzard conditions. The increased winds and heavy snow were predicted to last well into the early evening hours. Accumulation in excess of twelve inches was expected. The few pedestrians on the street were struggling mightily against the elements. Those heading into the wind kept their heads low to avoid the sting of the snow, fighting hard for each step. The ones with it at their backs fought to keep themselves from being pushed forward, trying desperately to keep their footing. 

As Fraser and Jo stepped into the onslaught, he leaned close to her. "You might want to hold onto me." He had to raise his voice in order to be heard over the sounds of the storm. Jo nodded her head, then slipped her left arm through his and wrapped her right arm around him as well. She hugged his arm tightly against her chest. Jo could feel the strength of him through the fabric of his coat and knew instinctively that he would get them home safely. 

They began to make their way slowly up the street, heads bent down against the stinging snow. Jo kept her face pressed against Fraser's arm and struggled hard for every step. "Would you like me to carry you?" Jo chanced a quick look up at him and shook her head, no. "It's really no trouble." "No. Just keep walking." They continued on their way towards home, treading carefully through the deepening snow. Jo held onto Benton as hard as she could, grateful for his comforting presence. After all, who better to be with in a storm like this than a Mountie? Although she hadn't know him long, barely even twenty-four hours, Jo knew in her heart that this man was special. The first time she had looked into that face, she had been taken aback by what she beheld. Benton Fraser was an extremely handsome man. He exuded a certain boyish charm that, no doubt, was very appealing to the women he met, and there was an innocence about him she found quite sensual in nature. But the most striking quality he possessed was the absolute honesty he projected. He was a gentleman, in every sense of the word. She wasn't sure that she liked the way he touched her heart, though. Jo had moved back to Chicago in order to complete the circle of her life she had left behind when she had fled to New York three years ago. Getting involved with someone wasn't on her agenda. Especially someone like the Mountie. 

"We're almost there." Fraser's voice broke her out of her musing about things better left alone. "Is Dief okay?" "I'm sure he's enjoying himself immensely. A snow like this...brings back memories." ''What did you say?" "He's fine." The three of them entered the building, glad to be out of the storm once more. Dief began to vigorously shake himself, while Fraser and Jo brushed the white stuff off their clothing. They took the stairs and moments later were inside Jo's apartment. Dief found a spot on the floor near the radiator. He might be an Arctic wolf, but he was happy to be warm again. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep, contented sleep. Jo and Fraser removed their shoes and outer garments, hanging the wet articles near the heat to dry. "My pants are soaked." Jo looked over at Fraser, noticing that his jeans appeared dry. "You're not wet. How did you manage that?" 

"I've spent a lot of time in the Yukon." 

"Oh. Well, I have to change. Would you mind putting those things away? When I come back, I'm going to cook a nice, big breakfast for us." 

"That's not necessary." 

"I want to. Besides, I'm starving. Be right back." 

Fraser began putting the groceries in the refrigerator as Jo went into the bedroom to change. He glanced over at Diefenbaker who was sleeping soundly. Ben lowered his head, closed his eyes and thought back to another storm many years before. He could recall vividly the cold and the certain knowledge he'd had of impending death. He still was uncertain how they had survived; but they had. He tried to picture her face in his mind and found, much to his surprise, that he couldn't quite recall the fine details as he once had. Upon further reflection, Benton realized it just didn't matter so much anymore. Maybe this was for the best. He had lived with the pain of her for so long, holding onto it as if it were a living being. Letting go had never been an option, until now. 

"I make the best French toast this side of the Atlantic." Jo came walking out of the bedroom, her hands working her hair into a loose braid as she spoke. She had changed into a pair of black leggings, topped with a forest green knit tunic. On her feet she wore black slouch socks and no shoes. She finished braiding her hair, then deftly wrapped a band around the end. She went immediately to the refrigerator and began taking out the items she would need. 

"What can I do to help?" 

"You could set the table. Since you unpacked the kitchen for me, you probably know where things are better than I do." Jo smiled at him causing his heart to skip a beat. Of course he knew she was an attractive woman; he'd met many beautiful women before, but none of them had made him feel so.....what? Nervous? Afraid? Confused? Benton was perplexed by his reaction to Ms. Spenser. Women always made him nervous and confused. It was their nature. With Jo Spenser he felt all of the above and much more. He just didn't know what that "more" meant, and this bothered him. 

As Fraser set the table, Jo went about the business of preparing the meal. In a few minutes, the smell of the food cooking woke Diefenbaker. He raised his head and observed the both of them. He had never seen Fraser so content and comfortable in the presence of a female. Dief was glad. His man friend needed a mate and the woman seemed so right for him. No darkness lurked inside of her and her scent was pleasing. He hoped Fraser would realize this and take the proper steps to attract her attention. He would make a good mate. Dief got up and padded over to Jo. He sat a few feet behind her, watching intently as she fixed the plates, then carried them over to the table. Diefenbaker followed and took up a position between the two. 

"You've already had your breakfast. Bagels. Remember?" 

Dief whined loudly at Fraser. 

"There's plenty for everyone. I'll fix him a plate." 

"No, really. He's already quite full. Aren't you?" Dief rolled his eyes and tilted his head in Jo's direction. 

"Look at him, Fraser." 

"He doesn't need anything more to eat. Trust me." 

"How can you sit there and eat in front of him? I'm giving him a plate." Jo placed several pieces of the toast on a plate and set it on the floor in front of him. Dief quickly gulped down the food and began licking the plate clean. He loved maple syrup. "Not hungry? What do you call that?" Jo nodded her head in Dief's direction. Fraser watched his wolf as he finished licking the plate. "I would call that gluttony." 

Jo laughed suddenly, bringing a smile to Fraser's lips. The sound of her laughter was like music to him. Light, airy, and straightforward. He had noticed that she laughed quite often, finding amusement in the simplest things. When she smiled, her entire face was involved. Her green eyes sparkled and a small dimple would appear on the left side of her mouth. Ben's gaze drifted to that mouth now. The thoughts that filled his mind caused him discomfort, both physical and mental. He grew warm and agitated. He stood suddenly, banging his knee against the table. The sharp pain brought him back to his senses and relief flooded through him. 

"Are you okay?" Jo rushed to his side and touched his arm, her concern for him etched deeply on her face. Fraser struggled to control a grimace of the pain he felt. He began to stack the plates and silverware, clearing the table. "Yes. I'm fine." It was difficult to walk without limping, but he managed to make it to the sink. He put the dishes on the counter and began running the water. 

"Here, I'll do the dishes. You go sit." 

"I insist. You cooked, the least I can do is the dishes." 

"How about if I wash and you dry?" 

"Alright." 

While the two of them cleaned up, Dief wandered over to his spot on the floor and lay down. He rested his nose on his paws and studied the man and woman. Their scent filled the air around him and he reveled in its soothing aroma. His eyes slowly closed as he drifted towards sleep once more, content in the knowledge that his man was moving in the right direction this time. Of course, he would probably need some help, but Dief was sure that Ray would assist Fraser with the finer points of romance. With this thought, Dief gave himself up to the warm embrace of unconsciousness and stepped into the world of dreams. 

To be continued............."THE HAND OF FATE"  
Comments, suggestions, etc., more than welcome.  
Send e-mail to 


End file.
